


派對隔天

by etrus



Series: 為肉而肉的病發系列 [19]
Category: Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dick Grayson, Creampie, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etrus/pseuds/etrus
Summary: CP：迪克總受，羅伊、沃利、加斯都是攻純肉，為了肉而肉，沒有任何正確性知識（不安全性行為）關鍵字：4P、顏射、雙龍、射尿暗示經過性愛派對後，看羅伊他們三人是如何叫醒迪克
Relationships: Garth/Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West
Series: 為肉而肉的病發系列 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503590
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	派對隔天

**Author's Note:**

> Language:Taiwan華語

迪克是被突然有東西噴在臉上的感覺而醒的，他惺忪地睜開眼睛，看見沃利、羅伊跟加斯三個人圍著他，各自扶著自己剛疲軟下來的性器，一臉壞笑地對著他，迪克立刻就猜出是什麼事，他伸手摸了摸掛在臉上的液體，果不其然是腥羶的精液，顯然剛才就是他們故意朝著他的睡臉自慰，以如此嶄新的手法把的迪克叫醒。

「你們還真會利用。」趁著晨勃來一發然後搞個顏射，迪克翻了翻白眼，儘管嘴上嫌棄但他並沒有抹掉那些沾在臉上甚至從頭髮滴下來的白液，事實上昨天他們留在他體內的東西他也都還沒清。

泰坦任務驚險又刺激，為了抒壓或是發洩年輕人的精力旺盛，以及正值對性的好奇年紀，沃利、羅伊、加斯跟迪克這群好友感情好著好著就從電玩派對、酒會然後混在一起變成某種不可說的聚會，講白一點就是性愛派對，再加上有一位有著超級性感的屁股的親密好友，眾人更不會拒絕如此荒淫的愉快時光，就例如昨天，他們已經玩了的餓了就吃、吃飽就做愛的一晚，從原本還因為嫌清理麻煩而帶套，到後來迪克懶得讓他們帶套了，射完一次就要拔掉換一個太沒效率，乾脆就讓他們直接射進來，最後大家累到睡著也沒認真去清，彼此身上都還可以看到可疑液體的痕跡。

「看要射多少你才會醒啊！」沃利笑嘻嘻地說，剛射過的性器此時又微微抬頭，年輕的精力旺盛加上對方沾滿精液的色情模樣加成起來就同等於派對的延續。

「想要吃早餐嗎？來點香濃的牛奶如何。」羅伊搓著半勃的陰莖湊到迪克面前。

「這是什麼俗爛的黃色笑話，遜斃了。」迪克笑著嗆回去，但嘴巴卻沒有拒絕地主動張口含進去，熟練地吸舔起來，畢竟他也是活力旺盛的年輕人，他也有早晨的生理現象，此時新的一輪性愛是最棒的了，顯然其他人也這麼想，加斯摸著迪克的勃起刺激著迪克，在迪克忍不住主動扭腰磨蹭時把他自己已經硬起的陰莖貼上去，一起摸擦兩人的性器，沃利也沒閒著，他撫摸迪克的屁股，用手指插進昨天使用過的肉穴，裡面依然濕軟無比、隨時可操，隨著呼吸與刺激，似乎討吃般推擠著沃利的手指。

「哇靠，裡面到底有多少啊！我都能掏出精液了。」沃利為了證實他不是在誇張騙人，用兩根手指輕而易舉挖出一陀早就分不清楚是誰的精液混著潤滑液的東西給大家看。

「我們把迪克餵得很飽啊！」羅伊自豪地說。

「迪克也很開心吧！」加斯親了親迪克挺起的乳尖。

而嘴裡塞著一根陰莖的當事人，只能用喉嚨發出呻吟、搖晃幾下臀部來表達他的意思，在他們看來，那就是迪克又餓著吵肉棒吃了。

「好了各位，一個個來。」羅伊宣佈，「我相信我們親愛的隊長一定會公平輪流地照顧好他的隊員兼朋友。」

他們貼心地換了個姿勢，讓迪克跪在地毯上，嘴巴依舊含著羅伊，手則是搓著加斯的性器，彷彿在預備暖機一樣等著吸完一根肉棒換下一根，下身翹起臀部，露出已經開始收縮歡迎著肉棒的肉穴，流著水地吞入沃利的陰莖，快樂地用腸肉去按摩這根頂翹的性器，昨天幹過一輪記憶猶新的沃利知道對方的敏感點在哪，沒在客氣地直攻那處，把迪克幹得雙腿都抖起來，猛烈快速的撞擊讓迪克的喉嚨吃進更多陰莖，逼得迪克泛出生理性的淚水，與臉上掛著的精液使他看起來更加可憐、更加令人想蹂躪。

「嘿！輕點。」被打亂節奏的羅伊抱怨，「可別在幹的方面也變成神速俠啊！」

「你該來試試看這屁股多會吸。」他們在性愛派對上向來玩得很開，完全不介意這種浪語，沃利拍了一下迪克的臀部，「不是我早洩，是他太會吸了，等等你可別比我還要快啊！」

「光靠嘴巴我就受不了了，噢、幹……有夠爽的，我真愛死你的嘴了。」羅伊用手扶住迪克的頭，忍不住把對方的嘴當自慰杯一樣操起來。

「你也只有這時候才愛迪克的嘴。」加斯取笑，「平時罵你的時候看你有多不爽。」

羅伊笑著挺進到迪克的喉嚨，像是要把人憋到窒息般硬插著不放，抖個幾下後射在迪克的嘴裡，迪克被迫吞了那些在他嘴裡湧出的精液，來不及嚥下的就隨著對方抽出性器時與唾液滴流在嘴角及地板。

「怎樣，愛死我的嘴了嗎？」迪克咳了幾聲後挑釁地說，但很快就又被後方的動作幹到只剩下呻吟，「好棒…好棒……快幹我……。」

「騷貨。」羅伊讓出位置，怎麼能讓迪克的嘴空著呢，加斯立刻補上，把硬到流著前液的陰莖插進已經被幹得紅腫的嘴裡，迪克下意識地把對方的液體吸光，討好地舔起，嘴裡已經充滿精液的味道，後穴當然更不用說，沃利甚至已經把昨天留在裡面的液體給幹出來，持續地蹂躪著軟嫩的腸肉，像是要把陰囊都操進去般。

「迪克你真是太辣了。」羅伊坐在一旁，再度開始擼起自己的性器，「看著你被填滿，沾滿我們的液體，我覺得我又硬了。」

「我要射了，射進這個淫蕩的屁股裡。」沃利重重地挺了幾下，把新鮮的精液射進敏感的腸道裡，感覺又有新的液體再度灌入以及徹底的碾壓，即使前方沒有任何撫慰，迪克也亢奮地抵達高潮射了出來。

「還有我的喔。」加斯沒有射在迪克嘴裡，而是將陰莖抽出，看著迪克高潮的迷濛表情搓著即將射精的性器，然後分作幾股噴在迪克的嘴上，彷彿像是制約般，迪克伸出舌頭迎接著那些白濁，宛如甘霖般乞討著喝下，射滿他的舌頭。

「感覺怎麼樣？」沃利再度拍了一下迪克的屁股，「上下都滿滿精液呢。」

「……棒極了。」幾乎是被操糊了感覺，迪克露出恍惚的微笑。

「看起來他還能吃下更多。」羅伊說，「還想要嗎？自己坐上來。」

「啊……好棒。」迪克毫不猶豫地跨坐在躺下的羅伊身上，剛被射一泡精液的肉穴讓他直接就能坐到底，填滿他的空虛，甚至主動搖起來，而羅伊也沒虧待他地配合著，然後用眼神暗示著其他人，會意過來的他們開始動作，加斯一手搓揉著自己再度把自己弄硬，一手則撫摸著被陰莖撐開的肉穴的邊緣，而沃利則是站著把迪克的頭貼在自己的陰莖旁，在迪克的眼前揉硬自己，迪克像被對方的性器吸引般盯著，甚至親吻對方並伸出舌頭來舔，等到迪克察覺自己的穴口被拉扯得更廣時，他才驚覺他們的意圖，然而加斯已經成功把兩根手指擠進去，與羅伊的陰莖一起幹著肉穴，磨蹭著軟肉及堅挺的肉棒。

「等……。」迪克驚慌地想要制止，卻被沃利扳回頭塞了他一嘴的肉棒。

「別忘記我這裡啊！」沃利操著迪克的嘴說，「你可以的，昨天連同剛剛我們把你幹得這麼鬆，沒問題的。」

於是當加斯進來的時候，迪克只能嗚咽地哭喊著，但那不是痛苦，而是帶著痛的爽感，後穴被撐到極限，過多的刺激讓迪克在加斯進入時就先射了一次，接下來就是彷彿要被捅穿幹壞的操弄，不用特別尋找迪克的敏感處，兩根性器直接插入的碾壓一下就把迪克幹到歡愉的最頂端，羅伊跟加斯還默契十足地一退一進地輪番抽插，迪克完全沒有喘息的時間，隨時隨地都有肉棒幹進他的深處、操到他的爽快點，攪得到處都是水聲以及肉體碰撞的聲音，最後還嫌腸肉蹂躪得不夠似地，後來的抽送甚至是兩根一起同進同出，操得迪克全身都在顫抖，被迫接受雙份的精液內射，灌滿他徹底被幹熟的腸道，嘴裡也滿出相同的腥羶味道，只能順從地喝下射在嘴內的液體，等他們射完抽出來後，迪克已經滿嘴滿臉都滴著精液，被操開到闔不起來的肉穴也溢出白液，再次弄髒迪克的雙腿與地毯，已經射不出東西的性器則隨著全身高潮的抽搐，抖著滴出幾滴黃液，於是迪克就在這性愛高潮的滿足間，重回他的睡眠。

End


End file.
